The Demons
by FluffySpaceKitty
Summary: Its my story Frostfire except that i took the time to write things out instead of just writing it super duper fast! its about vampires and such.


"Heidi," said a voice, "Heidi, pay attention

"Heidi," said a voice, "Heidi, pay attention." I was snapped back into reality. My literature teacher was standing in front of me. I had been gazing out the window for the last couple minutes and apparently the teacher had given out an assignment because everybody was working on something at least, they were all pretending to be working; I saw them watching me from the corners of their eyes. It's funny to them that I get in trouble. I hate everybody in this class. "I'm sorry Mrs. Woodheap, I wasn't paying attention," I said to her. She snorted and then she said, "Detention." Great, this is just what I need now. Her detentions were always on Friday and you had to spend hours just staring at the chalk board. Well, I suppose they were better than the other detentions, the other ones were just free child labor. Stupid teachers making us clean their classrooms. Wasn't there some child labor law against it? "God," I muttered under my breath as she walked away without another word, "this is so stupid." She could've at least told me what the assignment was. I looked at my neighbors' book. She labeled her paper; page 264 and questions 1-5. I looked at her face, she was smirking at me. I suddenly felt the need to throw my book at her, I resisted. I couldn't wait for this period to be over. Sulking, I started on my work. Just like stupid Mrs. Woodheap to give us this assignment; question 1:

I jumped at the ringing bell and walked quickly to the door. I shoved my paper in the basked on the turn in table on my way out. This was my last class for the day, and I was so happy. As I walked to my locker I studied the school, the way I always did. Noticing the garbage piled up in the halls, the lack of supervision. I wrinkled my nose as I walked by the sluttish cheerleaders and the jocks. It was disgusting the way they let them put their hands up their too short skirts and always making out in public. Did they have any shame? Apparently not. When I reached my locker it was blocked by Ex, my ex-boyfriend of only 2 hours. Mace, my best friend at the time, asked him out two hours after he asked me out, so he dumped me. He was leaning over to her, whispering something in her ear. I watched Mace giggle and blush. I felt like purging at the spot but, I needed stuff from my locker so I cleared my throat to make my presence know. Mace looked up and blushed. "Hey," she said looking at her feet. "Hey," I said not looking at her either. Then after several minutes of awkward silence I said, "My locker, I need to get to it." Ex moved without looking at me once, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Rather angry, I shoved my school stuff in my locker and grabbed my notebook and Dracula by Bram Stoker, I stuffed them into my bag. I didn't mean to but I slammed my locker door shut to hard. Mace flinched; I felt heat going to my face as I walked away from them. Especially Mace for going behind my back like that, I'm sure she knew what would happen if she did that. I felt my eyes start to water as I made my way out of that hallway; Hallway A. "Stupid school," I choked under my breath. I could barely see where I was going but somehow I ended up in the bathroom. I'm glad nobody was there cause after about a second after I got in there I couldn't hold the tears back. I don't know how long I was in there, but I knew I had to leave; staying here was bound to make things worse. I got up and walked out of the bathroom and back out into the hallway; there were a couple stragglers still lingering. I walked past them as quickly as I could, hoping none of them would pay much attention to me and my puffy eyes. I saw them look up as I past by but then they went back talking in their little group. I watched my feet hoping I wouldn't trip, as I walked I noticed the flooring for the first time; gray tile, I think it was supposed to be white but it was just so dirty. And then I was out of the building. I sighed; thankful I was in the fresh air. I walked, almost skipped, down the brick steps leading to the parking lot. It's faster if I cut across it, I reasoned with myself, and then cut through the woods; I'll get home 30 minutes faster. I felt like smiling, this was exactly what I needed; a nice walk in the woods! Content I set across for the other side of the lot. That's when I felt it; somebody was watching me. I suddenly didn't want to go through the woods. I didn't even realize that I was standing in the middle of the road until Mace said, "Hey, name are you just going to stand there?" I looked to see her standing beside me. "I jus-," I started then, "N-no. Sorry." I put my head down and turned to walk in the direction I had come from. "D-Do you want a ride home?" This shocked me; she had been with her minimal contact thing with me for weeks now she was breaking it? "Uh," was my brilliant response. "I, just, you know, thought that maybe we could talk about stuff," she looked embarrassed when she said this. "Ex wont be our audience will he," ex went everywhere with Mace. "No," she said quickly. She must've planned this out. "Sure," I said. I had a couple things I wanted to say to her. I also wanted to stab her so… yeah. I followed her to her beat up yellow Neon. I went to the passengers' door and waited for her to unlock it. It took her some rummaging in her silly skeletal purse before she found the keys. I got in and bucked up while she got in. The drive home was very quite. She had _said _she wanted to talk about things but I guess she just couldn't. The thing going on between us was her fault and I wasn't going to try and fix them for her. I would just let her take her time to talk, but I wasn't so sure that I would be as willing to listen to her when she was ready. It was still quite when we pulled into my drive way. I peeked at her and saw that her mouth was open and she had been in fact, trying to force words to come out of her mouth. I frowned when she started making noises like a choking dog. "Mace," I said, "are you all right?" "I'm sorry," Mace said, her eyes watering now, "I shouldn't have done that, not to you." "Its kind of too late Mace," I whispered. What's done is done, I wanted to say. But part of me now was feeling really grateful that she had done that, now that I looked at him I no longer liked him. I wouldn't share this with Mace though, no frisking way. "But," I realized that she was crying now, "I-" that's when I realized that we had come to a stop, I felt that same feeling I had back at the school parking lot, we were being watched. "Mace," I interpreted her, "can we keep going, I don't like it out here." "It's your driveway," she snorted, but it sounded funny because she was still crying. She took the car out of park, I hadn't even realized it was in park, and continued up the long winding driveway that led to my ancient house. I felt myself frown. The feeling of me being watch continued; it was unnerving. When we got to my house I looked at Mace. "Do you want to come inside," I asked her, "so we can finish talking?" "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't." "You have to meet up with ex." I guessed. "Yeah," she said, "but I really am sorry." She really did look sorry, but I didn't care anymore. "Tell me if you ever want to finish talking," I said sourly. She looked shocked at my tone and more shocked when I got out of the car. When I got to my front door I wrenched it open and went inside without looking back at Mace. She didn't need to spend every waking moment with ex, I seethed. I peeked out the window to see if she was still there; she wasn't and that made me even madder. I surveyed my surroundings with distaste. I never really liked big fancy houses with expensive furniture and appliances, my parents sure did though. I don't know what Mr. and Mrs. name were thinking when they decided to move out here, I think it was the house. Yes, it was beautiful but that didn't make it home. I missed home; MY home isn't here, it was where I had friends and where people actually liked me! I really wished Mace had stayed, I feel really nervous about being here alone. Sighing I went to the kitchen, I went to open up a can of Vienna sausages but something felt wrong, I looked behind me. Maybe I was going crazy, I frowned. The only problem was that I could believe that. If you belived it wasn't supposed to be true right? I opened the can and drained it in the sink, but when I went to open it something didn't smell right, I opened the can up an inch more; I shrieked. Inside the can was a gooey looking dark green substance. Disgusted, I threw the can away. "Great," I muttered to myself sarcastically, "wasn't that just yummy?" Grumbling I walked over to the couch in the living room. On my way I examined myself in a mirror in the hallway leading to the living room. My short black hair hung limply around my extra pale heart shaped face. My green eyes were wide with what? Why was I so scared? Worried? I looked mad too, and that's when I saw something in the corner of my left eye. At the same time Robert or Rob, my adopted dad, put his hand on my shoulder. I screamed, then flushed as I realized what had happened, "Jesus Christ, don't scare me like that." He frowned when I said 'the lords' name in vain. I hoped he wasn't about to give me one of his religious lectures. "Hey Sweetie," Julia or Jou, my adopted mom came inside from the front door with a couple bags in her arms. "Hey guys," I greeted them, "where were you? You guys are usually here when I get home." I flinched internally at the word 'home.' _They were at the adoption agency, finding out about your family. Of course they were doing it for you, but I doubt they'll be willing to share what they learned. _I saw Rob and Jou exchange a worried glance. I wasn't too worried about that more so the strange voice I just heard. I looked to the left and then to the right while Jou finally said, "I had a couple things to pick up and Robert went with me." "Okay," I said too worried about the voice than the fact that they _were _lying to me. Then a thought struck me. "Hey Jou, Rob," They had been attempting to make an escape down the hall, "when do you guys think you'll have enough time to make it back to the adoption agency. I still really want to know about my family." I smiled at their horrified faces. "Maybe next month," Rob said. "Okay," I replied, "I'll be up in my room."


End file.
